


【綠赤】電話警報+只要一句話

by syelleangle



Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: Love Alarm Series 3
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853167





	1. 電話警報．前篇

其實，事情的起因是這樣的，在某個星期五的下午，赤司去洗澡的時候，他的手機接連響了三次，全都是訊息的提示鈴。

「赤司，你的手機響了幾次，要接嗎？」綠間甚至已經拎著手機走到浴室門邊。

裡面的人沉默了一會，才大聲回答，「不用，你幫我看看有沒有什麼特別的事情。」

所以，綠間看了。

送件人全都是高尾和成，

**_赤司，週末要一起去水族館嘛？_ **

**_在做什麼？不要不理高尾醬喔。_ **

**_赤司赤司赤司不要管小真來關心一下我嘛！_ **

綠間差點就把手機給摔了。

混帳高尾，趁著他不在的時候跟赤司亂說什麼？！誰要跟你去水族館了？他和赤司去了好幾次的地方為什麼非得讓赤司再去一次？不都是東京人嗎？

綠間自知有點反應過度，但是，這不能怪他。因為他的手指尚未來得及敲下任何回覆，赤司的聲音便再次從浴室裡傳來，「綠間，順便幫我看一下天氣圖。待會會不會下雨？」

天氣台昨天就說了今天會下雨，所以綠間直接回答，「待會我送你回家。」

「那星期六呢？會下雨嗎？」

「你要出去？」

「有人找我出去走走。」

綠間敏感地蹙眉，誰有那麼大的膽子約赤司出門？然後，手裡的電話又接到一條訊息。

高尾：赤司，如果下雨的話，去水族館就沒關係啦。

又是高尾。綠間不加思索就把兩人的對話連在一起，總而言之，高尾這周六約了赤司去水族館，兩個人一起去なのだよ。

比起去哪裡，他更在意這兩人什麼時候開始變得這麼要好的。明明他們除了自己以外沒有任何共同的友人——等等！綠間靈機一觸，突然想道：難不成高尾就是以綠間自己為對話題材找赤司聊天的？

那麼，自己不就是可笑地被人利用了嗎？混蛋高尾。

比起火神那時候放的煙霧彈，這回可是確確實實的有可疑的地方，而證據就握在自己手裡——以前他因為自己的反應過度而偷偷用高尾的手機來查證赤司和火神的關係，那種事已經讓他羞恥得想死，這回他難道要親自檢查赤司的手機？

綠間額上的青筋突突地跳個不停，手指卻怎樣也按不下去，猶豫之際，浴室裡的赤司不巧地在此時說出令他再也忍耐不了的一句話：「希望不要下雨才好，要不然那真的很可惜。」

可惜？他在可惜什麼？難道是因為不能跟高尾一起去水族館嗎？這樣想著的綠間，生氣地猛戳屏幕上的交叉符號，他本意是想眼不見為淨，但是不知是上天注定還是什麼東西在作祟，包住繃帶的手指一滑，一下子打開了之前的對話記錄。

※

五月十日

**_高尾：赤司！我們打進東京代表賽了！(^o^)_ **

**_赤司：我已經聽綠間說了，而且，那是理所當然的事情，不必要炫耀吧？_ **

**_高尾：別這樣嘛，多掃興，畢竟這邊有桐皇和誠凜這類的強隊在呢。_ **

**_赤司：秀德也不弱。_ **

**_赤司：當然，洛山更強。_ **

**_高尾：(ToT)_ ** **_你非要這樣補刀嘛？_ **

**_赤司：不行？話說你怎樣拿到我的號碼？找我有事？_ **

**_高尾：偷(_ ** **_๑_ ** **_´_ ** **_ڡ`_ ** **_๑)_ ** **_看小真的常用電話目錄，就在待機畫面很容易看見～～_ **

**_高尾：找你沒有什麼特別的事，就是看著小真一整天忙著按電話很不爽:(_ **

**_赤司：習慣就好。_ **

**_高尾：我氣到什麼話都說不出來了。_ **

**_赤司：很好。_ **

※

五月十二日

**_高尾：赤司！_ **

**_赤司：你知道這是LINE_ ** **_吧？_ **

**_高尾：我知道！但我可不知道你和小真在交往！＿|_ ** **_￣|_ ** **_○_ **

**_赤司：我以為你兩個月之前就從紫原那裡知道了。_ **

**_高尾：可是小真和你都沒有親口跟我說過哇！_ **

**_赤司：你什麼時候變成綠間的媽媽了？_ **

**_我上星期拜訪時確定伯母還健在。_ **

**_高尾：少來！居然搶走我的小真嗚嗚——_ **

**_赤司：誰搶走誰_ **

**_高尾：？？？_ **

**_赤司：葉山前輩不小心向我扔了一個球_ **

**_高尾：(_ ** **_；･`д_ ** **_･´)_ ** **_那位的下場是……_ **

**_赤司：外圈三十_ **

**_高尾：好可憐～～_ **

**_赤司：要是你繼續把綠間當成所有物就不止是外圈三十了_ **

**_高尾：你能把我怎麼樣(_ ** **_ㆀ˘_ ** **_･з_ ** **_･˘)_ **

**_赤司：03-5845-2671_ **

**_高尾：？？？_ **

**_赤司：秀德隊長的電話。_ **

**_高尾：Σ(_ ** **_ﾟД_ ** **_ﾟ)_ ** **_我錯了！大神！_ **

**_赤司：很好。_ **

****

****

**_高尾：所以，你跟小真在交往？_ **

**_赤司：綠間說的？_ **

**_高尾：不要扯開話題！_ **

**_赤司：是_ **

**_高尾：……太乾脆了反而不知道怎樣回應_ **

**_赤司：閉嘴就好_ **

**** **_綠間怎樣會告訴你？_ **

**_高尾：求我唄～～我還在生氣你搶走了小真_ **

**_呢(_ ** **_≧_ ** **_∇_ ** **_≦)b_ **

**_赤司：03-5678-7861_ **

**_高尾：這又是誰的電話？好眼熟……_ **

**_赤司：你媽的電話_ **

**_高尾：Σ(_ ** **_ﾟД_ ** **_ﾟ)_ ** **_我錯了！大神_ **

**_赤司：然後？_ **

**_高尾：因為我威脅他要把幸運物燒掉！_ **

**_赤司：((+_+))_ **

**_高尾：這表情符號是什麼意思？你用起來很恐怖的樣子……_ **

****

****

**_高尾：靠！赤司，你居然打給宮地前輩！！！_ **

**_赤司：我可以打給你媽_ **

**_高尾：不要(#_ ** **_ﾟД_ ** **_ﾟ)_ ** **_大神求放過_ **

※

五月十八日

**_高尾：赤司，你和小真去到哪一個階段了？_ **

**_赤司：去到一個你不知道的階段_ **

**_高尾：看不懂。接吻了沒有？_ **

**_赤司：與你無關_ **

**_高尾：即是kiss_ ** **_過啦？那牽手了沒有？_ **

**_赤司：你這次序怪怪的_ **

**_高尾：嘛，總覺得小真是那種會強吻但反而不敢牽手的類型_ **

**_赤司：你到底想說什麼？_ **

**_高尾：我想知道你們誰在上，誰在下？_ **

……

**_赤司：你覺得我會是被壓的那個人？_ **

**_高尾：誰敢不要命地壓倒你的話，我請他飲小豆湯_ ** **_(^_^_ ** **_メ_ ** **_)_ **

**_赤司：你故意的嗎？_ **

**_高尾：所以你是壓人的那個？_ **

**_赤司：不要來套我的話。_ **

**_重點是，你為什麼想要知道這種事？_ **

**_高尾：今天跟一年級的後輩在討論，部裡最S_ ** **_的人是誰。後輩們都說是小真呢。_ **

**_赤司：你也是？_ **

**_高尾：我覺得跟赤司你交往的小真怎樣看也是M_ ** **_吧！然後，小真堅持說自己是S(_ ** **_；一__ ** **_一)_ **

**_赤司：不能有兩個S_ ** **_嗎？_ **

**_高尾：可是一定有分上下嘛_ **

**_赤司：你猜_ **

※

五月二十五日

**_高尾：我請小真飲小豆湯了_ **

**_赤司：？_ **

**_高尾：上星期我們討論的問題……今天下午我在小真背上看到了答案_ **

**** **_你是故意抓得那麼用力給我看的？(¯―¯_ ** **_٥)_ **

**_赤司：你又知道是我抓的？_ **

**_高尾：小真可沒有養貓，而且他臉紅了！！！我問他的時候他臉紅了！！！你能想像一個一九五的大男人臉紅的樣子嗎？？？我的眼睛都要盲了＿|_ ** **_￣|_ ** **_○_ **

**_赤司：現在你不妒忌我了？_ **

**_高尾：我只想壓人不想被壓(=o=;)_ **

**_赤司：哼_ **

**_高尾：我現在比較好奇你們是怎樣做的……那個身高差……_ **

**_赤司：你之前問我要的猜題不要了？_ **

**_高尾：……動不動就威脅人的傢伙最討厭了_ **

**_赤司：綠間不討厭就好_ **

**_高尾：我真的很好奇，你是本來就臉皮那麼厚，還是說是因_ ** **_為_ ** **_對小真的愛超越了一切？_ **

**_赤司：我只是實話實說_ **

**_高尾：好好好，我閉嘴，停止曬恩愛_ ** **_(_ ** **_・へ・_ ** **_)_ **

※

兩人開始對話的月份是去年五月，今天是一年過去的三月三十一日，從高二至高三，他到今天才知道赤司和高尾在他眼皮子底下「暗通款曲」整整一年——當然他知道赤司沒有劈腿的意思（大概沒有なのだよ……）高尾應該也沒有搶他男朋友的意思（有的話就殺了他！）但是，高尾特地來約赤司去逛水族館なのだよ。

高尾特地來約赤司去逛水族館なのだよ。

高尾特地來約赤司去逛水族館なのだよ。

高尾特地來約赤司去逛水族館なのだよ。

那高尾到底為什麼要約赤司去逛水族館？！

綠間愈想愈不對勁，心底的疑惑非但沒有減少，反而呈直線上升趨勢，直到赤司圍著浴巾出來的時候，眼前的綠間真太郎仍是握住手機，一臉仇大苦深的樣子，「綠間，我的手機快要被你捏爆了。」

現在綠間連捏爆高尾的心都有了，改天他真的得去跟紫原請教一下……「抱歉不小心打開了這個。」綠間把手機還給赤司，還故意給他看自己快要捏壞的繃帶，「你明天約了高尾？」

比起一般偷看情人手機的人來說，綠間的表現真的夠坦蕩的。赤司自己沒什麼交往經驗，但是他也知道自己對綠間這種直率得讓人生氣不起來的態度一點抵抗力也沒有，更別說這是赤司故意讓綠間看的內容。

以前埋下的伏線，今天才有英雄用武之地，他怎能錯過這個大好機會？最好一口氣解決所有問題才好。

所以赤司乾脆地回答，「我是約了他去……去哪兒？」他問綠間。

「水族館なのだよ。」綠間不情不願地說，「我們不是已經去過了嗎？」

「哦……聽說那裡新開的餐廳有很棒的豆腐冰，他就來約我嚐嚐看。」

綠間挑挑眉，不甚滿意這個答案，「我也可以陪你去吃なのだよ。」

「不行。」赤司搖頭，「我有事要跟他談談，你在的話會不方便。」

不方便？有什麼事情是赤司不方便讓他知道的？綠間眉心一跳，儘管大腦很清楚赤司對他以外的男人都看不上眼，可是除了奇蹟的世代和火神大我以外，他還是第一次知道赤司有別的感興趣的對象，這件事過於匪夷所思，害得他下意識就會往不好的方面去想……

真是的，送走了一隻火神，現在又來一個高尾，他的情敵怎麼就那麼多なのだよ？

綠間恨恨地瞪了一眼赤司無辜的臉，都怪這個人閒著沒事幹就愛研究有趣東西的壞毛病なのだよ！而他們認識了那麼多年，赤司早就把他摸得像清水一樣清楚，他還能怎麼辦？

綠間忿忿不平的臉色盡入眼簾，赤司固然是把綠間的性格摸得透徹，但綠間並沒有看懂當中的關鍵之處：赤司是在故意玩火沒錯，但前提是綠間喜歡他喜歡到難以用理智思考事情，赤司的計策才有可能成功。

嘛，畢竟今天是愚人節，讓他們來點新鮮的玩法吧〜〜

「綠間，我有一件重要的事情非要跟你坦白不可。」

要聽嗎？

※


	2. 番外．只要一句話（2016愚人節賀文）

「赤司，我能問你一個問題嗎？」高尾瞥一眼身後的男人，笑嘻嘻地問。

他對面的赤司淡定自若地放下茶杯，「請說。」

高尾一邊咬著叉子，一邊眨眼，故作神秘地說，「昨晚你跟小真說什麼了？他今天上學的時候，那張臉黑得像煤炭一樣耶〜〜」

赤司笑了笑，沒有直面回答他的問題，「你覺得呢？」

哎喲，這笑容表示……他真的說了什麼東西吧。高尾對自己的猜測還是挺有信心的，「今天是愚人節，我覺得你大概是說了一些特別刺激小真脆弱神經的話呢。」

「你這個猜測有點籠統。」赤司不置可否，手指撫慰著茶杯，順道借高尾的肩膀作遮掩，不著意地打量著某個背對他們坐著的男人，笑容變得更耐人尋味了。「高尾，你知道一對情侶在愚人節裡經常發生的事情是什麼嗎？」

高尾偏頭想了想，「大概是分手呀，告白呀，藏東西呀，驚喜禮物之類的。」

「正是如此。」赤司舉例說明，「比方說，去年我就用過分手的梗了。」

高尾馬上追問，「那小真是什麼反應？」「他寫了一封飽含眼淚和質問的挑戰書給我，控訴我玩弄感情。」赤司瞇瞇笑。

「嗚哇，原來談戀愛真的會令人變笨……不對，眼淚的部份是你加上去的吧？」連他也不禁懷疑，赤司的話有多少可信性。

赤司聳聳肩，「你說呢？今天可是愚人節。」

高尾輕哼，「那我會盡量消化並了解，再減去那些不可信的部份。」

「問題是，越是不可信的，在某程度上來越會使人信服。特別是那些個性認真的人來說，他們會像機器一樣選擇情報來接受，如果情報來自可信的人，那就是可信的情報。」他頓了頓，直接了當地說，「當然，在愚人節這種被騙也無傷大雅的日子裡，很容易被騙。」

「所以，」高尾注視著赤司帶著濃厚笑意的眼睛，「你跟他說分手了嗎？」想來想去，唯一會動搖小真強韌意志力的，大概只有這一句話吧？

赤司搖搖頭，「同一個橋段用上兩次就不好玩了。」這可是鐵一般的道理。

玩……這傢伙果然就是個愛玩的，小真注意可不要被欺負得哭鼻子。  
高尾忍住想要吐糟的心情，追問赤司，「你們交往了那麼久，除了恐嚇小真要一把火燒光了他的幸運物和分手以外，很難想像會有什麼會把他嚇成這個樣子〜〜」嚴格來說，應該說，他像隻受驚的兔子，一直都在提心吊膽哪裡有狼來了，完全不像是小真的風格。

「呵。」赤司的眼睛在笑，嘴巴在笑，連聲音也在笑，看來，他對今年這個玩法非常滿意的樣子——「我只是跟他說，交往那麼多年，我決定要假戲真做了。」

……呃，什麼？  
……假、戲、真、做？

高尾睜大眼睛，難以置信般重覆唸一遍，「什麼……戲？」

「老實說，這不是重點。」綠間也不是因為這個而生氣。  
赤司眨眨眼睛，笑得有點狡黠，「重點是，我說，直到我真正愛上他以前，他一直是某人的煙霧彈。」

……煙、煙霧彈？瞬間衝上腦門的念頭是：原來除了小真以外，赤司原來還會愛上別人哦？可憐的小真——等等，有點不對勁。

今天是愚人節耶，所以，赤司的話是騙人的。可是，小真不會輕易相信，反而會懷疑這話是真的，那人就是這樣的個性……換言之，小真的腦海裡會有一個「赤司以前的本命對象」存在？

高尾扔掉嘴裡的叉子，錯愕地問：「那個倒霉鬼是誰？」

赤司眉毛一挑，「這話問得有點不客氣呀，高尾君。」

「哎呀，我跟你都算是熟朋友了，直接叫名字就可以了。」他不以為意地揮揮手，只想要討論他關心的話題，「你設下的煙霧彈，總歸有個對象吧？要不然小真怎麼會這般生氣呢？告訴我一點點就好。」

「好讓你去跟綠間告密？」赤司故意反問他，「要知道，這種東西是要有一點神秘感才玩得下去。」

聞言，高尾旺盛的好奇心都要爆炸了，管他什麼神秘感，他真的很想知道此刻小真腦裡的假想敵是誰，那他也可以參一腳好好玩嘛〜〜「真的不能說？」

面對他的反覆追問，赤司的話變得越來越模糊不清，高尾纏了他好一會兒後，他才鬆口道，「我只是跟他說……」「說什麼？」快說快說，他真的好想知道！

赤司保持微笑，「我只是說，待會我約了他見面，有空的話可以來看看。」

高尾的第一反應是「失望」。赤司還是沒有說出煙霧彈的名字，只是說待會見面，他又不是綠間，怎麼可能見……咦？  
他後知後覺地抬起頭，卻撞上赤司征十郎平靜無波的眼睛，剛才的笑容早就消失了，「你，跟他太親近了。」

「……咦？」不待高尾回過神來，赤司已恢復原來的笑臉，「剛才，我是開玩笑的。」「……」高尾又呆了，什麼跟什麼呀？

他有很多話想要問清楚赤司，但是，有人不允許他這樣做。

有人光用一隻手就把他的領子揪起來，低沉有力的聲音在他的耳邊迴盪著，「你們說夠了沒有？」

「小真……？」高尾的笑容顯得有點僵硬，他虛擺著手臂，試圖令這個活似是來捉奸的男人冷靜下來，「你先聽我說……」「不用了なのだよ。」綠間斷然拒絕。

「我已經聽得很清楚のだよ。」事實上，他說這句話的時候，眼睛完全沒有在看高尾，而是盯著赤司不放，後者則保持笑容，端坐在座位上，完全看不出心裡在想什麼。「赤司，跟我回去。」

赤司挑起眉毛，「回去做什麼？」

「放心。」高尾覺得綠間這笑容莫名地有點陰森恐怖，「我會讓你『忙碌』得沒空再想些有的沒的，回家！」

嗚哇，那聲怒吼足以讓桌上的杯子移動了位置，更別說是那句話裡的「特殊含意」了。高尾從頭到尾都沒敢說一句話，只是眼睜睜看著綠間捉住赤司的手臂大步出去，臨行前，那個唯恐天下不亂的男人還要投給他一個心滿意足的笑容——他不自覺打了個冷顫，心中只剩下一個簡單不過的想法：

男人的嫉妒心，真可怕。

FIN.


	3. 電話警報．後篇（偽高赤，雷者慎入）

**_高尾：嗨，赤司，是我啦。有打擾你嗎？_ **

「你已經打擾了。」輸入。

**_高尾：可是你訊息回得好快wwww_ **

「那是因為剛剛做完。」輸入。

**_高尾： (_ ** **_≧▽≦)_ ** **_你確定要這麼直接嗎？我可是會嫉妒的。_ **

「嫉妒誰？我嗎？」輸入。

「抱歉問了個蠢問題。誰都知道你最喜歡綠間了，連我也知道。」輸入。

**_高尾：你是說真的嗎？原來你也是會嫉妒的人嗎？（轉圈圈(_ ** **_ㆁ_ ** **_ω_ ** **_ㆁ*)_ ** **_）完全看不出來耶，赤司～～_ **

盯著手機屏幕一會，他慢慢皺起了眉頭。

「那個符號是什麼意思？」輸入。

「所以，你不否認？」輸入。

**_高尾：欸我都不知道那是什麼意思耶，好看就用了(*^^*)_ ** **_感覺要是我承認了的話會被捲進現充風暴wwww_ ** **_所以我決定否認(^_ ** **_ム^)_ **

「不明所以。你究竟找我有什麼事？」輸入。

**_高尾：意思就是我比較喜歡你啦～～嫉妒版的赤司很有萌點耶，還有小真也是，所以我決定為你們的戀情加油打氣fighting fighting_ ** **_～～_ **

「還是不知道你想做什麼，解釋(●´ϖ`●)」輸入。

**_高尾：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——我決定不吐糟你用錯符號了wwww_ ** **_說回正題，明天有空嗎？_ **

……用錯了嗎？赤司歪歪頭，判斷認識這種顏文字足以列入待辦任務列表裡，應該是某種有助人際間溝通的奇妙方式。

「我以為那是睜大眼睛的臉。不過，算了，我會去請教綠間的。PS.明天有空。」輸入。

**_高尾：你害我笑得很辛苦wwww_ ** **_明天有空的話，要不要一起去逛街呢？我有雙球鞋想買。_ **

球鞋？不，重點是，他們是一起去買球鞋的關係嗎？赤司心如電轉，瞬間便聯想到對方的真正目的了。手指正要按下回覆，卻被下一則訊息打斷。

**_高尾：忘了說，我可是對小真會不會尾隨我們非常感興趣呢。_ **

他輕笑，「你只是想看熱鬧吧？」輸入。

**_高尾：正解！我可不是乖乖被捉弄的角色哦。既然你送了小真這麼大的一份愚人節禮物，我也要參一腳wwww_ **

**_PS._ ** **_我打賭小真鐵定在你後面瞪我……不是，是我傳過來的訊息才對。_ **

哈。這下子赤司忍不住笑出了聲音，他甚至不用往後望，也知道高尾說的是事實。然而，也就是他的笑聲讓身後的男人再也按捺不住脾氣，直接爬上床伸手抓過他的手機，「你們什麼時候好上了我不知道？」

赤司伸直了手臂想要避開，但綠間的手比他長多了，即使赤司把手機握個死緊一時奪不了，但那隻大手已經牢牢地遮住了手機屏幕，取而代之的是綠間故意壓在他背上的沉重身軀。

因為險些被壓岔了氣，赤司完全無暇感受男人沐浴後的清爽氣息，面對近在耳邊的質問，都只能埋在枕頭裡裝鴕鳥，任由綠間把他壓扁吧！他沒有打算在全身赤裸跟吃醋的戀人討論交友問題——反正無論他說什麼，綠間都不會覺得高興。

倒是綠間受不了這無言的沉默，特別是赤司故意屏氣裝死的當下，他花了三秒鐘進行一番思想掙扎，終於決定大發悲悲地撐起上身，放過看起來快要昏死過去的戀人。「……所以說，你們到底是什麼時候變得這麼要好的？」

赤司虛脫般喘著氣，無奈地抬起半邊臉看他，「差點把人壓死後，第一句話居然是這個？我還以為你開發了什麼另類的折磨人方法。」綠間低頭打量他的臉，認真地端詳了半晌，下了結論：「你不要轉移話題なのだよ。」

赤司抿嘴，這人怎麼變聰明了？不，應該說，綠間愈來愈懂他了。這可不是什麼好事情……他還想著可以多逗逗綠間的，現下神秘感慢慢消失，該怎麼辦？難道真的要試試高尾的方法嗎？聽起來很有趣的樣子……

不過，經過一輪折騰，他的腰都要散架了，以防萬一，他還是小心點說話好了。「你不是已經看了我們的對話記錄了嗎？還用得著問我？先說好，我沒有花心出軌劈腿腳踏兩條船，你的擔心一點根據也沒有，不能構成你剛剛使勁蹂躪我的身體的理由。」

蹂躪……說起蹂躪，綠間很自然地便會想起十分鐘前發生的……咳咳，他藉扶正鏡框的動作來掩飾臉紅，但通紅的耳垂已經把他的心思一覽無遺地展現在赤司面前，「……你這不是中氣十足嗎？」

赤司皮笑肉不笑地回答，「我的腰都要被你折成兩半了，而且股關節麻得沒有感覺，到底我是做錯什麼要讓你這樣對我？」

聞言，綠間的臉馬上黑了大半，「的確，你只是在跟一個男人很親密地聊天，而且『無傷大雅』地跟我開了個玩笑なのだよ。這一切都沒有問題，只是我單方面在不爽而已。」

實話說，赤司當初只是打著整整綠間的主意，才會說出「跟你是假戲真做，接下來要見面的對象才是本來喜歡的人」這種話，而他現在已經充份「理解」了綠間對這種玩笑的承受能力，他只是不明白高尾身上有什麼好妒忌的？誠如他所說，赤司既沒有出軌也沒有跟別人調情，他只是很普通地跟綠間的一個朋友進行對話而已，綠間為什麼反應那麼大？「你在不爽什麼？高尾可是男的。」

這個理由一點說服力也沒有。「我也是男的なのだよ。」

這樣也能比較？在赤司心裡，綠間這個男的，可是比別的男人的地位都高出一截，要不然他哪裡願意當受方？「那你想他壓我還是我壓他？」赤司沒好氣地吐糟，兩者他都沒有興趣好嗎？

「或許你偶然也想做插入的動作なのだよ。」綠間也是男人，既然他不想被壓，那赤司自然也不是甘於當受方，只是因為對象是他才會作出讓步，但問題是，他不知道赤司會否對其他人作出相同的讓步，或者直接把角色反過來？……所以說，高尾到底是什麼時候跟赤司變得那麼要好的？！

赤司露出有些猙獰的笑容，「那我們要交換試試看嗎？」

「……」綠間用盡全身氣力才沒有被赤司的氣勢壓倒，更何況，若赤司有意和高尾……管他在上在下，現在還是以前，光是赤司有這種想法便讓綠間一瞬間想要把他壓在床上三日三夜不起來。「不要なのだよ。」

「那除非你自認比高尾和成對我的吸引力還要低，否則你就沒什麼需要擔心的。」赤司在床上翻了個身，抱著被子把身體蜷縮起來，眼皮子開始打架，「我可受不了同時應付你們兩個人……」

一個是話嘮，一個是傲嬌，正常來說應該直接在一起算了，偏偏綠間是他的男朋友，那就別怪他在這對「天作之合」之間橫插一腳，到手了的東西休想他吐出來。

綠間的臉色從黑轉青，青轉白，五彩繽紛好不精采，嘴上卻急急地追問，「難道你對他的身體有興趣？」

「……」赤司徹底無言以對，被子一蓋睡覺去，臨睡前更不忘警告，「腦子裡想什麼隨便你，可要是你今晚再碰我一根手指頭的話，以後都別想做了。」

情人的嫉妒心真可怕，嘖。

※

四月一日

**_赤司：原來你在綠間心中，是被我壓的那一方。_ **

**_高尾：什麼？我明明比你高！_ **

**_赤司：你乖乖等著，我馬上讓你變得比我矮。_ **

**_高尾：如果讓我選的話，我會想試試看把天帝壓在身下的樣子。不知道小真平常的視野是怎樣呢？（笑）_ **

**_赤司：要壓我沒關係，如果你壓得住我的話。_ **

**_高尾：別這樣，我只是在開玩笑wwww_ ** **_小真絕對會把我宰了_ **

**_赤司：放心，只要綠間再看一遍我的手機，你以後什麼都不用壓了_ **

**_高尾：我搞不懂你們的相處模式，難道是在床上一邊聊我的八卦一邊做嗎？_ **

**_赤司：有何不可？我下次試試看。_ **

**_高尾：不不不，如果他在你裡面的時候，你卻提到我的名字的話，小真絕對會馬上衝過來捏住我的脖子。_ **

**_赤司：我會讓他忙得暫時沒空找你，那你就有三十分鐘左右的逃跑時間_ **

**** **_中間再喊你多幾遍，如何？_ **

**_高尾：不要(#_ ** **_ﾟД_ ** **_ﾟ)_ ** **_這種殺人方式太殘忍_ **

**** **_你為什麼非要把我扯下水？(¯―¯_ ** **_٥)_ **

**_赤司：當初不就是你主動找上門的嘛_ **

**_高尾：我在意的對象是小真，不是你！_ **

**_赤司：所以我現在不就把你的注意力從綠間身上引開了_ **

**_高尾：(#_ ** **_ﾟД_ ** **_ﾟ)_ ** **_別告訴我，你就為了這個跟我聊了一年_ **

**_赤司：不但成功了還有附贈效果，不錯_ **

**_高尾：你確定不是副作用？_ **

**_赤司：確定_ **

**** **_證據就是我的骨頭快散架了。_ **

**_高尾：不淮利用我來秀、恩、愛！我什麼都不想知道！＿|_ ** **_￣|_ ** **_○_ **

**_赤司：我期待你下回見到綠間時的反應，主要是他的反應_ **

**_高尾：如果我被你男朋友揍得入醫院的話，會跟你索賠的(_ ** **_；_ ** **_･`д_ ** **_･´)_ **

**_赤司：綠間不會揍你_ **

**_高尾：可是？_ **

**_赤司：只是你會失去你生命中很重要的一樣東西。_ **

**** **_晚安，我要睡了。_ **

**_高尾：不不不！你等等，什麼意思？_ **

**** **_小真會對我做什麼？_ **

**** **_明天要練習誒！_ **

**** **_別賣關子趕緊起來啊赤司！_ **

**_赤司：他睡了，不要再傳訊息_ ** **_なのだよ_ ** **_。_ **

**** **_要不然我就真的是要照著辦了。_ **

**_高尾：等等，這是小真？你在偷用赤司的手機？！_ **

**_赤司：……_ **

**_高尾：用LINE_ ** **_就不用發點點啦，還有，記得之後要刪除對話，要不然赤司會生氣的_ **

**_赤司：我當然知道_ ** **_なのだよ_ ** **_。_ ** **_你以為我認識他多少年了？_ **

**_高尾：都說了別秀、恩、愛！_ **

**** **_我睡了，現充趕緊爆炸！_ **

**_赤司：晚安。_ **

**** **_亂說話的你小心明天一早起來少掉某種很重要的東西，我跟你說了_ ** **_なのだよ_ ** **_。_ **

※

FIN.


	4. 番外．只有聲音的電話PLAY

四個小時前高尾還在跟赤司通訊息，但向來都是很快回覆的赤司卻意外地遲遲沒回覆，高尾想也不用想就知道那邊在發生什麼事。

以前都有過類似的情形，赤司對此的解釋是，不回訊息的話，要麼是在打球，要麼在睡覺，要麼在上床，其餘的時間他都能夠一心二用。

高尾看看時鐘上的刻度，十一時十八分。按理說，睡覺的可能性比較大，赤司看著是個工作狂，但他偏好在正常的人類活動時間瘋狂壓榨自己，然後在十時正準時洗澡睡覺，夜貓子的高尾便因為這個理由被放置PLAY了很久才明白自己對赤司征十郎的生活作息有很強烈的誤解。

嘛，高尾也不認為是自己沒神經的錯，誰叫小真防狼像防賊一般，經過對火神一役，小真對於接近赤司的男性生物有了超乎往常的警戒意識，如果高尾膽敢問他關於赤司的事情，以後大概是除了在球場上，也休想從他嘴裡吐出一個字來，看來「重色輕友」真是男人的本性……說回正題，這個時間雖然是赤司的睡眠時間，但高尾的直覺告訴他，根據綠間下午發出的「忙碌」宣言，還有赤司四個小時前的LINE通訊記錄，三個可能性之中，忙著做床上運動才是正確的選擇。

而打擾別人談戀愛會被馬踢，高尾可不想被嫉妒心重的綠間扭斷脖子，或者是「失去人生裡最不可或缺的東西」，只好不再期待赤司的事後報告，等著明天再追問一二吧……

叮！手機又收到了訊息，上面只有一句話。

**_赤司：接電話。_ **

「接電話？」高尾喃喃地重覆，這是什麼意思？話說，這個人是小真還是赤司？

他還來不及確認對方的身份，手指還在按鍵上面的時候，手機鈴聲再次響起，屏幕上面寫著清清楚楚的「赤司征十郎」五個字。昏暗的睡房裡突然亮起了白光，高尾看著那五個字，自然而然有了本人就在面前的錯覺（一向如此），下意識的接起了電話。

「喂？」

『……啊！』回應他的是，肉體互相撞擊的聲音，還有他家王牌壓抑的叫聲。

高尾馬上把手機甩手飛了出去。

靠！這是什麼羞恥PLAY？！電話SE*直播嗎！？

偏偏，他的運氣真的很差，摔在床上的手機碰巧碰到了免提通話鍵，一秒後，「某人」的喘息聲便被放大連身處房間角落的他都聽得見。

『啊……停、停下來，赤司……』濕潤的滋滋水聲伴奏下，綠間真太郎的聲音比往常低一點，但顯然他叫喚的對象並沒有聽話的打算，啪啪聲反而比先前更響亮了。

而雙手摀著耳朵的高尾對拍檔的床事一點興趣也沒有……也不是完全沒興趣，他就好奇過誰才是攻，誰才是受的問題，但那只限於知識層面的好奇心，他對有聲版XXOO完全不感興趣！

但是……這對話聽起來……高尾忍不住稍稍放開了手，反正小真的聲音大得遮不住……怎麼聽起來好像是、是反過來了？

難道赤司一怒之下反攻了嗎？

這可不行！他的拍檔小真只能是攻，即使他對赤司當受還是有一點點違和感，但綠間絕對只能是攻！對於高尾來說，那就跟想像中秀德贏了洛山的快感差不多。更重要的是，要是赤司被打開了奇怪的開關，哪天一個不小心也對別的男人的屁股感興趣那怎麼辦？所以綠間只可能是攻，絕對不能當受！

『啊……啊……』

可是，發出叫聲的只有綠間，另一邊的赤司只有幾聲沉重的喘息，理所當然應該是受發出的呻吟聲可是半點也沒有，高尾馬上就慌了，下意識張口問道：「赤司！？」

可怕的是，赤司真的回答他了，『……怎麼了？』聲音居然聽起來很平靜。

高尾沒想到赤司真的會回應，天哪，小真會怎樣想？話說，到底打電話來的人是哪一個？他情急之下，張口便道：「呃、呃……我是高尾，你不小心打通了電話……」卧槽，接下來他該說什麼？

『嗯哼。那又怎麼樣？』

他還能怎麼樣？高尾差點大叫出聲，綠間的聲音聽起來喘得更厲害了，「你不是在忙嗎？打給我做什麼？」

『我是在忙沒錯，可是綠間似乎很想跟你說話——』『我才沒有なのだよ！不要一邊動一邊說話……』

高尾一頭黑線，怎麼聽起來兩人都是故意打給他的？強逼他聽現場直播？而且綠間真的被反攻了？！「等一下，你們兩個談戀愛不要扯上我……」

『怎麼不要扯上你，你不是對綠間很有興趣嗎？』赤司冷靜地翻舊帳，『特地去偷看綠間的手機來跟我聯絡——』

「那是因為我對你們的關係很好奇！」高尾大聲澄清，綠間此時又「啊」了一聲，聲音隔著一段距離傳進話筒裡，那熟悉的怒吼幾乎要讓高尾感動得哭出來，如果小真今晚是第一次當下面的話，絕對不會這般中氣十足——『高尾！不淮翻我的手機なのだよ！』

「以後不會了！」高尾馬上回答，隨即舉手投降，「我可以去睡覺了嗎？明天有晨練呢……」拜託，只要今晚赤司願意放他一馬，那他保證以後都不會在事前事後或正在辦事的時候打擾他們——『不行，綠間還沒有汲取教訓——』通話中的赤司突然倒抽一口氣，附帶幾句微弱的呻吟，『不、太深……頂到了、不要……』

啊，原來真的沒有在互攻。高尾總算放下心頭大石，隨即傳來一聲響亮的「砰」，高尾猜想那是綠間把赤司壓回床上的聲音，所以說剛才一直都是赤司在上的騎乘姿勢？

『嗯……啊……不要，不要再撞那裡！』最後那幾個音突然拔高了聲音，高尾又被嚇得丟了手機，「怎麼了？」

『沒、沒事。』赤司在喘氣，但聽起來可不是沒事，平時清冷的聲音含著幾聲嗚咽，在高尾聽來，根本就是爽得要死嘛？要不是他不敢在赤司之前掛電話，真想罵一句：現充去死！

他也想有女朋友啊！

眼下聽著兩個男人在辦事然後自己也興奮起來又算是什麼回事？！那種空虛感最差勁了！「赤司，我先說清楚，我對你一點興趣也沒有。」

回答他的是綠間，一邊運動一邊應聲，『真的？』

什麼都好，只要他可以掛線讓他說什麼都行！「我騙你幹嘛？」高尾又對赤司說，「我現在對小真也沒有興趣了，你大可以放心。」

『我從來沒有擔心過……唔！別碰那裡！』赤司頓了頓，聽得出來他是在忍耐到了嘴邊的呻吟，等了好幾秒才把話說完，『……都說了，你只是跟他走得太近……嗯、啊，都說了……別兩邊都碰……』

「……」放心，從今以後，他絕對不敢跟小真開赤司的玩笑，再也不想要被這對情人的麻煩戀愛扯下水，被逼聽床戲的他很尷尬的好不好？！

不過，說歸說，高尾真的很好奇，赤司到底是怎樣在這種情況下保持聲線聲調不變？明明他聽見的噼噼啪啪聲密集得不像話，按理說他應該被弄得頭腦一片空白才對，「小真你持久力不錯，就是無法讓人專心才是問題所在。」高尾不禁吐糟道。

『哈……』赤司噗哧一聲笑了出來，但笑到一半就沒了聲音，換來的是綠間惡狠狠的回答：『你該掛線了なのだよ！』

恭敬不如從命。高尾匆匆拋下一句「小心傷到腰！」便馬上拔了手機電池。

天哪，他此刻只想朝天吶喊：現充趕緊爆炸去！

FIN.


End file.
